


That Fight Thing

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, No Dialogue, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Buffy doesn't have time for this. She needs to study for tests!





	That Fight Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).

Only one cemetery left on patrol and Buffy had plans for her time afterward - she had two tests tomorrow and a paper due Friday. She needed a fast walk-through, not a small horde - wait, what was a group of vampires called again? Should she ask Angel? No, that was rude! - of vampires suddenly appearing from a crypt.

They postured and threatened - nothing Buffy hadn't heard before. She rolled her eyes and made a puppet mouth with one of her hands. It was, after all, only a few vampires - four? Aww no, there was a fifth one. So before they could really set themselves up, Buffy took the fight to them. She kicked one in the jaw, spinning him away from the rest. Spinning, she elbowed another in the throat. The third disappeared in a cloud of dust, revealing a great big hunk of a vampire who gave Buffy a quirky smile.

Buffy grinned back. She rolled over the top of a crypt, landing next to Angel. He slapped another stake in her free hand.

The gang of vampires - down by two - posed again. Buffy and Angel exchanged a glance. Together, they charged, dusting two vampires. The last vamp's yellow eyes widened in shock - in fear - and he turned to run. Buffy flipped the last stake in her left hand to her right. She threw the stake like a knife, sinking it deep into the back of the vampire. He screeched something about not being fair before he exploded.

Angel reached out his hand. Buffy grinned. Okay, maybe she had a little bit more time before she needed to get to those tests.


End file.
